


Undercover

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disguise, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Gangs, Gangsters, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shounen-ai, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suits, Yaoi, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai and Kakashi go undercover to take down a gang and their disgusting leader. Gai's disguise ends up being quite arousing for Kakashi. Takes place during timeskip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddybear1225](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teddybear1225).



Undercover

:::

“Your mission, gentlemen…” Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, speaking to Gai and Kakashi. “Is to infiltrate a new crime syndicate developing in Konoha and take them out. Their leader’s name is Shoushiro Raikouka.”

“Infiltration?” Kakashi repeated. “Isn’t that more of an ANBU job?”

“I’ve had ANBU following their movements for months now. Their job is to stand by while you enter their little get-together at the address provided. When you give the signal, they will attack with you. We could really use all the help we can get on this one, and since you are a master of disguise, Kakashi, this job is perfect for you.”

“E-Excuse me, my lady…” Gai finally chimed in. “I indeed agree that my Rival is perfect for this job. However… I’ve never done a job like this, and I assume you want us both to infiltrate this party.”

“Yes, this will be a first for you.” Tsunade said, crossing her arms over the desk. “But I believe in your teamwork, and besides… I think your natural looks will help you fit right in.”

“My looks…?”

“She means, with the right costume and acting, you’d look like a gangster.” Kakashi said, smirking.

“Oh, is that so?” Gai thought about it for a moment, then struck a confident pose. “No worries, my comrades! This noble Blue Beast will go undercover and get the job done!” Tsunade and Kakashi stared at him blankly.

“Kakashi, you might want to give him some lessons beforehand.” Tsunade deadpanned.

“Uh-huh. I’ll try, ma’am.” He said.

:::

“This is exciting, Rival!” Gai said as they walked down the street. “My first undercover mission!”

“Yes.” _And we’re all doomed._ Kakashi thought. “But Lady Tsunade is right. We can do this if you get in character.”

“Ah, but Kakashi… you know better than anyone that the transformation jutsu is one of my weaknesses. Besides, is my face really as hardened-looking as a gangster’s?” He imagined what he’d look like as a villain; his imagination was very cartoon-like.

“Well, unfortunately, you’re going to have to buy a costume, but the Hokage will reimburse you.” Kakashi stopped and pointed to a Western suit store across the street. “Costumes help you get in character.”

“Huh? These gangsters don’t wear traditional kimonos?” The youthful man asked.

“I see you didn’t read the file.” The Copy Ninja sighed. “Go shopping for a suit in there, make sure it _looks_ expensive, and uh… slick your hair back, too. As for me, I need to get myself ready, too.”

“What will your disguise be?” Gai asked.

“Why, none other than your fiancé, of course.” The white-haired man said over his shoulder to his secret lover. “Meet me at my place in two hours.” He left the Beast confused.

:::

“Coming!” Kakashi said when he heard a knock on the door. He had bathed and put on some feminine perfume, but didn’t transform yet. He opened the door. “You’re early, G…” He stopped talking after getting a full up-and-down look at the man before him. Maito Gai was dressed in a black suit with green pinstripes, slick black shoes, an emerald green scarf, and matching tie. His hair was slicked back with gel and he had a toothpick in his mouth. Kakashi could smell the cologne he put on; it smelled really good combined with his natural scent.

“Greetings, Rival!” Gai waved stupidly, but even that didn’t bring Kakashi back to reality. “Um, Kakashi… are you okay?”

“Uh… uh, yeah, sorry… come on in.” The former ANBU stepped back, letting Gai enter and shut the door.

“Well, do I look the part, my Eternal Love?” Gai fixed his tie (not that it needed fixing), and struck a pose as to adjust his shirt cuffs.

“You look… amazing…” Kakashi said quietly. The Beast gave him a strange look. He realized he was acting weird and shook his head, as if to get the perverted thoughts out. “I mean, yes, you look just like one of them. Here’s my disguise.” He weaved some signs to transform into a stunning, silver-haired woman with violet eyes in a red cocktail dress and matching heels.

“Good choice, they’ll never suspect us!” Gai gave a thumbs up. Obviously, Kakashi’s disguise sparked no flame in the youthful man, not in the way the Copy Ninja was feeling about his lover. At least being in this disguise will hide any unwanted erections.

“Ahem, well, you have to talk the part, too, at least to some extent.” Kakashi’s voice was already changed into a woman’s. “But, you’re one of those guys who’s better in the moment, so don’t think about it till we get there. But remember our undercover names; yours is Muga Kurosawa, and mine is Rakuzu. Our characters are influential Land of Hot Water gangsters in charge of human trafficking and prostitution, and we’re getting married. Oh, almost forgot…” Kakashi pulled out a big ring from the drawer and put it on his left ring finger.

“Is that real?” Gai asked.

“No, but it definitely looks it, huh?” Kakashi flashed it. “I had to play a role like this before, so I just have this.”

“I see.” Gai said. “The file said that the people we’re portraying were already captured by the ANBU. They gave us their invitations.” Gai pulled it out of his suit pocket.

“Right, and that’s how we’ll get in.” Kakashi picked up a handbag. “Ready to go, _darling?”_

“Uh, yes, my Love.” It was weird for Gai to hear his friend say that, especially in that voice.

:::

As they approached the party near the red-light district, Kakashi noticed ANBU members waiting on stand-by on various rooftops. He wrapped his arm around Gai’s, pulling him in. “Ah, Kakashi…”

“It’s alright, we’re undercover, remember?” The Copy Ninja whispered. “Let’s get our invitations out.” They held up their envelopes to the bouncer.

“Ah, Kurosawa-sama and Lady Rakuzu. Please go inside.” He said. They went in, still staying close.

“So far so good.” Gai murmured.

“Muga Kurosawa! Lady Rakuzu!” A tall, balding man in a blue suit and fur coat came up to them, arms open. “It’s nice to finally see your faces. I’m Shoushiro Raikouka, but you can call me Shou-sama!” He laughed. He was just as loud as Gai. Maybe he would fit in after all.

“Shou-sama! Good to see you, too!” Gai shook his hand firmly. “Congratulations on your business. We’ve been wanting to expand into Konoha for quite some time, so thank you for inviting us!”

“Of course, the more the merrier! And speaking of which… Lady Rakuzu.” Shoushiro looked Kakashi up and down, taking his hand and kissing it. Kakashi fought off the urge to gag. “You're lovelier in person.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi said in a woman’s voice. “But watch what you say and where you touch, Shou-sama. The only one who can touch me and get away with it is my fiancé.” He made goo-goo eyes at Gai, not at all needing to force it.

“Ah, right, I forgot. You’re a lucky man, Kurosawa-sama!” Shoushiro smiled. “Please, have a drink and take a seat! We’ll talk shop later.” He went to greet his next guest. Gai and Kakashi took drinks from the waiter and went to stand in the corner.

“Well, that was easy. He didn’t suspect a thing. Great job, Gai.” Kakashi praised his friend.

“Thanks, I suppose.” Gai wasn’t even really acting that differently, since he didn’t feel the need. “He doesn’t seem like that bad of a guy, does he?”

“No, but you never can tell just by their appearances. But, he’s a drug dealer and a slick businessman. And we’re here to stop him. When they bring out the drugs, that’s when I signal the ANBU.” Kakashi opened his purse, showing Gai his signal flare.

“Understood, Kakashi. Oof…!” He got bumped into by a thug, which in turn made him bump into Kakashi and their drinks fell to the floor, the glass shattering everywhere. “Are you alright, Ka-Rakuzu?” He asked. The Copy Ninja nodded.

“Hey, why don’t you watch what you’re doing, you clumsy bastard?” The thug taunted. “We could have got hurt.” His buddies laughed. The Beast turned around, grabbing the man’s face and squeezing really hard.

“You’re the ones who should be more careful around ladies.” Gai said in character, not one to get angry over something so trivial. He hoped his acting was up to par. “But you’re right, if you had gotten hurt, I wouldn’t be able to sell you for the mediocre price you’re worth.” His bushy eyebrows knitted together as he squeezed the guy’s face harder. Kakashi was very impressed with Gai’s acting skills.

“Whoa, settle down!” Shoushiro came over to them. “Forgive these idiots, Kurosawa-sama. They’re new here, and they don’t know how to treat special guests.”

“They almost hurt Rakuzu.” Gai said. “I assume they’ll be dealt with later?”

“You assume correct, my friend.” Shoushiro said darkly. “My lady, I do apologize for their behavior. I’ll send you this bar’s finest beverage as meager payment.”

“That would be fine, but I would like to speak to these fine gentlemen myself later.” Kakashi smirked. The men blushed, but also looked scared.

“That should prove entertaining. Very well, I’ll speed up the party so you can have your fun, Lady Rakuzu.” Shoushiro bowed to them and snapped his fingers, silently ordering the cronies to follow him.

“What exactly does Rakuzu do to people, anyway?” Gai whispered after exhaling sharply, his adrenaline pumping after that incident.

“You don’t want to know. But we got lucky. He said he’ll speed things up, then we can leave sooner.” Kakashi pulled his dress down.

“Wow, you really taught those guys a thing or two.” A sultry voice said behind Gai. He turned to see three scantily-dressed women approaching him. “How about you teach us a few things, too? In exchange, we’ll teach you some things.” They giggled and batted their eyes at him. _Seriously?_ Kakashi thought. _Of all times, now he gets hit on?_ The Blue Beast doesn’t get stopped on the street by women, due to his usual outfit, hair and strange youthful attitude. But because he was being someone else, and had his hair slicked back and all, now girls suddenly took attention. It actually pissed Kakashi off that no one liked Gai for who he really was. After all, what was wrong with Maito Gai?

“You want me to grab your faces, too?” Gai half-joked, not really getting what was going on here. Were girls really attracted to that kind of behavior?

“Haha, you’re funny!” One of them said while the other two laughed and touched his shoulders. Kakashi wasn’t one to get jealous, but for some reason, he was not having it right now. It must be the disguise. He stomped over to Gai and pulled him away from the ladies, embracing him tightly.

“If you want your faces to stay pretty, I suggest you back off.” He flashed the fake engagement ring at them from around Gai’s shoulder. “He’s mine.” He glared at them angrily. The women huffed in disappointment but still turned to leave.

“What was that all about?” Gai asked innocently.

“You really are dumb.” The former ANBU grumbled. He really wasn’t himself tonight. Gai was about to ask another question, until they heard microphone feedback.

“Alright, guests! Time to place your bids! We got good stuff here!” The announcer said from the small stage as suitcases filled with drugs were brought out by men.

“Time to go to work.” Kakashi whispered. “You stay here, I’ll alert the ANBU.” He told Gai before nudging past the other guests to the women’s bathroom. Once there, he opened the window and lit the signal flare, shooting it into the sky. He left the bathroom and turned the corner, only to find Shoushiro standing there with a crooked smile. “Oh, excuse me, Shou-sama. I was just powdering my nose.”

“A woman as beautiful as you doesn’t need makeup.” He schmoozed. He was clearly waiting for him so they could be alone. Well, he did see the letters that they sent back and forth to each other. Rakuzu wasn’t a faithful woman, yet she was possessive. She was much crueler than her fiancé.

“A woman as powerful as me needs war paint, darling.” He said, drawing this out, waiting for the ANBU, or even Gai to show up. “But now isn’t such a good time. You’ve seen how my fiancé acts when simple shards of glass cut my ankles.”

“He’s not here now, is he?” Shoushiro smiled, coming up to him. “You still taunt me, even though we’re face-to-face and all alone.” He suddenly pressed him against the wall. “You promised me a good time tonight, my love. If you go back on your promise, you might find your fiancé in a body bag.” They suddenly heard glass breaking and people shouting in the club area. The ANBU raid had begun. “What’s going on in there?” Shoushiro was about to go check, until he was grabbed by the collar by an awfully strong hand. “Huh? Let go, Rakuzu… eh?” He looked over to where she was, but all he saw was a white-haired man with a mask and a shinobi headband.

“Hm? Just a moment ago you wanted me all over you, darling.” Kakashi threw Shoushiro across the hall, with him landing on his ass.

“Who… who are you? What’s going on?” Shoushiro was baffled and disgusted because he groped and cornered a man instead of his beloved Rakuzu.

“You’re under arrest, Shou-sama.” The Copy Ninja said simply.

“Kakashi!” Gai found his lover. “Everything’s taken care of in there, but where is…?” Gai looked behind Kakashi. Shoushiro stood up, pulling out a pair of knives.

“Die, you damn ninja!” Shoushiro ran towards them.

“Excuse me a moment, Gai.” Kakashi side-stepped around the gangster, kicking one knife out of his one hand and put the other hand in a painful lock, pressing until the knife fell out of his hand. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Impressive, Rival. The ANBU took care of everything. I’m afraid I wasn’t much help in this outfit.” He tugged at it.

“You didn’t wear your spandex underneath?” Kakashi snickered at Gai’s mistake. “Well, this was your first undercover mission, but you did exceptionally well, Gai.”

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

“You two fags make me sick. AAAGGGHH!” Shoushiro howled in pain due to his shoulder being dislocated by the former ANBU.

“Well, let’s go report in.” Kakashi said, stepping over the gangster like he didn’t realize what he just did. Again, Gai was impressed by - and a little scared of - his Eternal Rival.

:::

After they filed their report, they headed back to Kakashi’s place (Kakashi politely asked him over). It seemed like a longer walk than usual for the white-haired man, and he also couldn’t stop staring at Gai who was still in the pinstriped suit with his hair slicked back. He cursed those women for liking Gai in a suit, and here he was thinking the same naughty things… but the only difference is that he knows the man under the suit, the silly man who goes on and on about youth and keeps to his self-promises of training… the kind man who tries to understand his friends’ strife and help them overcome it… “Um, Kakashi?” He was taken from his thoughts by the Noble Beast. “Are you alright? You’ve been lost in thought for a while.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Gai.” Kakashi smiled through the mask. Finally, they came to his apartment door and he opened it, allowing Gai to step in first.

“Well, it has been an adventure tonight! Who knew I could work undercover?” Gai gloated, taking off his nice shoes. “But, was there something you wanted to talk about…?” He turned when he heard the door slam shut. Kakashi locked the door and took off his headband, his hair falling in his eyes so Gai couldn’t quite read the situation. Kakashi pulled down his mask and took off his shoes and jacket, and hurriedly stepped over to his lover. “Uh, Kakash… mmph!” His speech was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own. Gloved hands grabbed his collar, pulling him in closer. Kakashi inhaled through his nose, the smell of the cologne and his natural scent driving him crazy. “Mmm… Kakashi… what has gotten into you?”

“Hopefully you in a few minutes.” The former ANBU whispered.

“Kakashi…” Gai tried ignoring that statement. “Not that I mind, but… you just don’t seem like yourself today.”

“And that would be your fault. Taunting me with that hair and this suit…” He started unbuttoning the jacket, but not taking it off. “You look damn good, Gai.”

“You did say you wanted to see me in a suit a while ago.” The Beast remembered their talk about kinks. He was glad Kakashi was happy with the results, but… “Is this also about those women? Were they trying to…?”

“Yes, they were trying to seduce you.” Kakashi said curtly, now unbuttoning the vest and the black shirt.

“So then, you were jealous?” Gai tried not to sound happy.

“For some reason, yes.” Kakashi finished, running his hands all over Gai’s muscular torso under the unbuttoned shirt. “But they liked Muga Kurosawa, not you. You’d think I wouldn’t be jealous because of that fact. But I…” Kakashi bit his lip. “Let me just say this. I don’t like Muga Kurosawa. I… I like you, Maito Gai, not just the suit.” He blushed furiously. “Do… Do you get what I’m trying to say?”

“Uh… sort of.” Gai was reveling in the fact that Kakashi said he liked him while blushing like a teenager. He knew that – why else would the great Copy Ninja hang out with someone like himself – but to hear him say that was something else entirely. Anyway, he kind of understood what Kakashi was getting at, since he felt jealous at times, as well.

“Good. Now hurry up and fuck me against the wall.” Kakashi quickly stripped naked and waited for Gai to make a move.

“K-Kakashi…” The Blue Beast reacted in kind, taking his lover and pressing him against the wall, kissing him with full attentiveness. The white-haired man groaned in the kiss, threading his fingers through his slicked black hair. A strand fell loose when he did that. He pulled away, admiring the new look. He went back to kissing Gai, sliding their tongues together. Gai pulled away, kissing across his friend’s jawline and behind his ear, licking behind the shell and gently biting.

“OOO! Nngh…!” Kakashi was louder tonight than usual. He ground his hips against his lover’s, needing more still even though he was already hard.

“Calm down, Rival.” Gai pressed Kakashi’s hips to the wall with his hands. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

“Sorry, Gai…” The white-haired man shivered. “I just feel so weird tonight.”

“I understand, my Love.” Gai sucked on Kakashi’s beautiful neck, putting his hand around his erection. The former ANBU keened again, gripping Gai’s suit jacket. The youthful man continued to travel down that pale body, sucking his collarbone, his chest, and licking each nipple.

“Fuck… Gai…” Kakashi panted, keeping his purchase with Gai’s clothed shoulders. The suit didn’t have shoulder pads, because the broad-shouldered man didn’t need them in the first place. Gai kissed down the Copy Ninja’s trembling stomach and finally reaching his hardness, licking around the head and swiping up the pre-cum with his tongue. “Oh Gai, that’s… mmgh!” He moaned as the Beast began sucking on him hard but slowly, his thick lips tightly sealed around him as he sucked. “AH! So… so good…” He watched the dark-haired man blow him, his face in better view because of the slicked-back hairdo. “I’m… ahh… having a hard time standing…” He felt his legs shake from pleasure. Gai understood and brought one of Kakashi’s knees over his shoulder and held onto slender hips as he opened his throat and sucked all of his rival’s cock into his mouth. “YAH! Gai… I can’t…!” He choked out as he came in Gai’s mouth. The youthful man easily swallowed it all, looking up at his blissfully happy lover.

“Kakashi…” Gai felt proud that he could make Kakashi look like that. “Can you hold on for a second while I get the lube?”

“Yeah… but hurry.” He replied, even though they knew it was only a couple steps away in the drawer. Gai got it quickly while Kakashi used the wall to balance himself as he lifted his leg up, holding behind his knee, shamelessly getting in a ready position for his lover. The Noble Beast turned around to see the pose and his eyes widened, nearly dropping the lube. He came back to Kakashi quickly, squeezing out some on his fingers before putting the tube in his jacket pocket, then taking the job of holding Kakashi’s leg up, and pressing a finger inside his beautiful rival. “Mmm…!” He clawed at the wall behind him.

“You’re so beautiful, Kakashi, inside and out.” Gai whispered, pressing his lips to the Copy Ninja’s cheek. “More beautiful and sexier than any woman, especially Rakuzu.”

“Yeah? Tell that to Shoushiro. Bastard had me, I mean her, up against the wall much like this, about ready to take her in public.” Kakashi said nonchalantly, although he knew it was news to Gai. “Luckily, the attack happened before he could do anything, and I kicked his ass anyway. You should have seen his face when I undid my transformation; he looked like he was going to vomit on me.”

“Is… is that so?” The Beast furrowed his brows. The white-haired man grinned, knowing very well that would make Gai as jealous as he was feeling. He pushed another finger inside his friend, making him cry out in pleasure. “I’m glad you are unharmed, Rival.” He tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Don’t know for how much longer, though.” Kakashi felt Gai’s fingers move in and out very quickly as if to speed things up. He in turn reached for the Beast’s crotch, rubbing at the erection inside his pants.

“Nnn… Kakashi…” Gai groaned, watching as his rival fondled him. Kakashi undid the belt and zipper, pulling out Gai’s huge cock over the silly flowered underwear. There was definitely something symbolic about that, and he snickered.

“Make a wreck of me, Gai.” Kakashi said, turning his body sideways and lifted his leg up more so he could put it over Gai’s shoulder. Gai tends to forget how flexible his lover is. The youthful man, without saying a word, put lube on his cock and lined himself up with Kakashi’s entrance, carefully pressing the head in. “Fuck yes…” Kakashi felt his eyes water, yet the pain was not a big deal; in fact, it was wonderful.

“Kakashi…” The Blue Beast made sure his friend was balanced by holding onto his thigh and the hip that wasn’t facing him before he thrust forward more, feeling the tightness around him. “Nngh…” The Copy Ninja relaxed as much as he could so Gai could slide in all the way. This position and angle were relatively new to both of them, and it was taking some getting used to.

“Aaagh…” Kakashi had his head and shoulder against the wall. He moaned loudly as Gai started to move, bending him in half with each thrust in. Once again, he clawed at the wall, feeling that big cock enter him very deeply.

“How is it, my Love?” Gai kissed Kakashi’s calf and ankle tenderly.

“So fucking good.” The former ANBU smiled at Gai. “You can go faster.”

“Very well.” Gai complied, grinding his hips harder and faster into his rival.

“AAH!” Kakashi cried out in sheer pleasure, feeling the Beast’s cock fill him up all the way to his stomach. “Oh yeah, Gai… fuck me…!” They were both so crazed and horny, needing each other so bad after this annoying mission… “AH! Haah…!” Kakashi’s prostate was hit, and he grabbed Gai’s necktie and pulled him closer, silently begging him to do that again with his mismatched eyes.

“Ka-Kakashi…” Gai choked out, his grip getting stronger on his lover and thrust his hips at that same angle, making sure to hit Kakashi’s prostate every time as he carved into him relentlessly.

“Ah… ah… yes… Gai…!” The Copy Ninja didn’t think that Gai ever fucked him so hard before, but it was definitely a pleasant surprise. He kept his grip on the necktie, watching their connection, getting so close… The youthful man gripped his lover’s cock and stroked it. “GAI!” Kakashi came so hard, his semen shot on his stomach and the wall.

“Kakashi!” Gai released deep inside Kakashi, staying there for a bit as they caught their breath. He gently pulled out, and then put Kakashi’s leg down, grabbing ahold of him so he wouldn’t slide to the ground. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, of course I am.” Kakashi said while still breathing hard. He pulled off Gai’s suit from his shoulders, tossing it away, and reached up to comb his fingers through black hair, trying to get it back to normal as best as he could. “Heh, there you are.” He smiled, seeing the Maito Gai he liked, not some gangster.

“Oh Kakashi!” Gai understood, embracing his lover. “I love you!” Kakashi hugged back, making an approving sound.

“Let’s go wash that gel and cologne off you.” Kakashi said, pulling Gai towards the bathroom.

“Yosh.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m back again already. God, I love these two. I immediately got this idea after writing Experimentation. I keep thinking that I’m done, that I can’t write anything more with these two, and then my pervy mind thinks of something else and I have to write it or I can’t live with myself. Who knows what I’ll think of next, if anything at all. See ya!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
